Fossil Fighters: Secrets of the Dinorians
by Crow Omius
Summary: These are the Adventures of Nyche, a Teenager who dreams to be the best Fossil Fighter on the planet. But not everything is as it seems. Takes place during the first game so some spoilers. OC campaign.


**Crow: Hello, I know this is my first non Spyro franchise fanfiction, it is also the first fanfic I have written that actually takes place in the game it is about, so there will be spoilers, but there will be a bit of a twist. Other than OCs that appear, and certain small changes, I own nothing in this story.**

 **Also, I'm proud to announce that the hiatus for this story is over. I will be updating this story whenever I find the time, until then, enjoy the extended Chapter**

* * *

Prologue: Arrival to Vivosaur Island

No One's P.O.V

A teenager around 15 years old is seen leaning on the railing of the boat he is on, looking out towards the sea, He has short spiky blue hair, blue eyes, he is also wearing a red hoodie, unzipped to show a yellow undershirt, blue pants and red sneakers. He also has a small pendant around his neck along with a pair of goggles.

Nyche's P.O.V

" _I wonder how much longer until we reach the Island"_ I thought. just then Captain Traverse turned his head from the wheel. "So what's your name son?" He asked.

"Nyche" I replied. Captain Travers looked at me. "Strange name, but also has a bit of a powerful aura around it, I think you may be a great Fossil Fighter someday." Travers mused. Okay that's a first, normally someone would ask more questions about my name, not that I mind, but still. "So Nyche, which Dinosaur is your personal favorite?" Asked Travers.

"My favorite would have to be the Deinonychus" I responded. "Why do you ask?" Captain Travers grinned and turned his attention back to ahead of him, "Oh, no reason" was his response. "But It kinda fits with your name."

After that he had me watch a video on fossil battles. After the video was done Captain Travers announced that we were now approaching Vivosaur Island. After I got off the boat I thanked Captain Travers, and he smiled and waved before he drove his boat to who knows where. I was then greeted by two female receptionists.

"Hello, and welcome to Vivosaur Island" said one of the receptionists. "We hope you enjoy your stay here" said the other. "So are you here to become a fossil fighter?" I just nodded in response. "Okay, let me just contact Doctor Diggins" said the first receptionist as she pulled out her cell phone. She asked for Dr. Diggins, only to find that he wasn't there. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ISN'T THERE?!" yelled the receptionist. The second receptionist tapped her shoulder and pointed to a dark skinned man with turquoise hair wearing a labcoat over a hawaiian shirt and orange shorts, and a pair of glasses wondering around.

When he came into earshot I heard him muttering something, then he said "Now wait…. a tick!" …...then he ran off. "...Was that him" I asked confused. The receptionists turned to me and the one to my left sighed. "Unfortunately yes, that was him." " _Oh boy…."_ "Why don't you go check out the hotel while we send someone to get him?" asked the other receptionist.

"Okay" I responded as I left for the hotel. As I entered it, I saw a man behind the desk. When he saw me he came over to introduce himself. "Hello, you must be Nyche" he said. "We recently received your application for fossil battles, and all applicants stay here for free." Okay, this surprised me. A free hotel room for all fossil fighters! "Would you like me to show you to your room?" I just nodded. We went to the elevator on the left and he pressed the button for the third floor. After we got out he led me to the room farthest down the hall. "Here we are" he said as he opened the door. The room looked pretty plain, only a desk with a laptop, a bed, an empty shelf, and a painting was in the room. The clerk got a call on his phone before he left. "Looks like they managed to get Dr. Diggins to the Fossil Center." he said.

"Thanks for letting me know" I said as I headed out. While I was halfway down the hall the clerk shouted after me. "Do you even know where it is?" After he asked this I stopped then ran back. When I got to him I looked at him and shrugged and grinned nervously. The clerk sighed and facepalmed. "It is the building directly in front of the port." I thanked him then ran off again this time knowing where I am going. As I entered the elevator I thought I heard the clerk mutter "Teenagers".

After I got out of the hotel I ran to the Fossil Center. On my way there a girl ran into me screaming "LOOK OUT!" I didn't have time to react as I was knocked on the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me help you up." she said as she offered her hand. I took it and said "No problem, but why were you in such a hurry?"

"Gotta stay in shape" she answered before running off. " _Well…..that happened"_ I continued entering the Fossil Center, and walked up to the desk a receptionist was at. "I'm here for Dr. Diggins" I said. The receptionist looked up and I noticed her name tag said Wendy. "Yes he is in the room to your right" she replied.

"Thanks" I said as I ran into the room. When I entered, I was impressed by some of the technology in it. " _Almost reminds me of home"_ Dr. Diggins saw me and signaled me to come over. When I got there he handed me a drill and hammer.

"These are the cleaning tools you will need to clean and revive your fossils!" He said enthusiastically. "After you clean them, we take the fossil to the revival machine and revive them as Vivosaurs!" "Why don't we let you have a try?"

"Okay" I replied. I took the drill and hammer and started to break the rocks around the fossil, while being careful as to not damage the fossil. A few minutes later I had the fossil completely cleaned, without a single scratch, to reveal a decently sized skull of what appears to be a carnivorous dinosaur. I turned to Dr. Diggins and his expression was PRICELESS! His jaw was dropped and his glasses fell to the tip of his nose. "What?" I asked with a hint of smugness.

Dr. Diggins snapped out of his stupor after a few seconds. "Well let's get this Spinax head into the Revival Machine!" he said with his usual enthusiasm. After we moved the skull into the machine, Dr. Diggins activated it and energy enveloped the skull, and in its place was a large Vivosaur with a dark teal body with large spines, and a green underbelly. Then in a flash of green light it was gone and a slot opened up to dispense a small disk with a green rim with a picture of the Spinax on it. When I picked it up I heard a voice " _ **Hello little one**_ " said the mysterious voice. " _what the" "_ _ **Down here**_ " I looked down and saw that the voice was coming from the dino medal. " _ **No you are not hearing things. Because of what you are, you can hear and understand us**_ " explained the Spinax. " _Okay I'll keep that in mind"_

"Thank you Dr. Diggins, for the dino medal" I said. "You're welcome" replied Dr. Diggins with a smile. "But you should hurry to the Fossil Stadium to take the qualifier battle!" After he said that I stuffed the Spinax medal into my pocket. " _ **Hey, no Wait!**_ " yelled Spinax as he was put in. I dashed out of the lab and started to run for the stadium to the left of the dock.

After I got in, the Receptionist registered me for the beginners test, and first had me do a cleaning test. I entered the test room and saw a yellow hovering robot with an orange drill on top of its head. "HELLO I AM KL-34N" said the robot. "I WILL BE IN CHARGE OF THE CLEANING TEST"

 _A few minutes later_

"YOU PASSED WITH FLYING COLORS" said KL-34N. "Thank you" I said in response. I went back to the receptionists and she had me do a practice battle before I had my actual test.

"Okay, ready for the test?" asked the receptionist. I nodded in response. "Okay then just proceed to the fight stage"

When I got to the fight stage, I was surprised to see Captain Travers was going to be my opponent. "Surprised to see me eh Nyche?" asked Captain Travers. "Uhhh….kinda" I replied as we walked onto the stage. We each went to our sides and I threw out my Spinax medal, while Captain Travers threw his medal. Spinax materialized from his medal and let loose a mighty roar, While out of Travers' medal came a smaller blue Vivosaur with what looked like a hard head. I put my goggles on and information of the opponent's Vivosaur appeared on the inside of the lenses. **Information: Goyo, Element: Wind, herbivore, Attacks: Rock head.** The Goyo used rock head to try and attack Spinax but also got hurt because of Spinax's spines. "Spinax, Use your Spinax Fang" I called out. Spinax charged forward and bit down on Goyo. Goyo managed to get out of Spinax's jaw and tried to hit Spinax again, but I ordered Spinax to turn around causing Goyo to ram right into his spikes. "Spinax, finish it with Spinax Fang!" I yelled. Spinax bit down on the Goyo and threw him into the air, when the Goyo landed he reverted back to his Dino medal signaling his defeat.

After the battle Travers walked over to me. "Nice battling out there" said Captain Travers, "Using Spinax's spikes as a weapon was a clever strategy"

"Thanks" I replied. Captain Travers gave me a fossil and told me it was a Nychus Leg fossil, but to use it I needed the head. After he Left Diggins came over.

"Congrats on your victory!" said Dr. Diggins, he then gave me my fighters I.D with a picture of me on the front. " _Okay….how did they get this photo?"_

* * *

 **Crow: Well, there it is! Hope You enjoyed it, and for the OC campaign, Send in a description of your character and their main vivosaur.**


End file.
